Momoka Nishizawa
| voiced by = , , , , , , | alias = Peach | age = 13 | gender = Female | species = Pekoponian | occupation = Student}} is one of the main characters in the series Keroro Gunso. She is the partner of Tamama and is a very rich girl, being the only daughter of the head of the Nishizawa Corporation, Baio Nishizawa. Character Momoka is the only child of the multi-trillionaire head of the Nishizawa Corporation. She has a huge crush on Fuyuki Hinata and antagonizes anyone who stands in her way to Fuyuki. She often beats up her Keronian partner Tamama when he accidentally gets in her way, but they also often help each other and have a bond akin to siblings. Momoka and Tamama are similar in that they both have cutesy and kind attitudes, yet violent hidden personalities. Momoka is mostly easily frightened and shy, but when in the face of enemies (or when she is just very angered), she reverts to her violent side in a heartbeat. Momoka initially makes very expensive plans using the resources of the Nishizawa Corporation to get closer to Fuyuki. However, she gradually starts relying on those expensive plans less and less in later manga chapters and in the last season of the anime. She usually goes into battle with a powered suit made by the Nishizawa Group. Wearing it, she can keep up with Koyuki Azumaya in combat. In the last movie and season of the anime though, she fights on her own, wearing an altered Qipao that resembles her mother's. In the anime, she forms the phantom thief group MorePeachSummer with Mois and Natsumi so she can steal an embarrassing painting from her father's state-of-the-art secured manor. They later reappear as both an idol group and a phantom thief group again a couple of times. Backstory Before the series, Momoka lived in France for two years ; (presumably with her friend from the fourth movie, Shion) before moving back to Japan. In Momoka's first day of school, her fanciful entrance arranged by the Nishizawa Group made her distant from the other students, however, she ran into Fuyuki, who quickly befriended her. Afterwards, she quickly developed a crush on him, and decided to learn about monsters, UMAs and aliens in order to be able to talk with him, but was too shy to actually become closer to him. One day, during her birthday party, Tamama and a Magellan Retriever unleashed by enemies of the Keron Army crash Momoka's birthday party while fighting against each other. Momoka reveals a side of herself that up until then hadn't been seen, cutting her hair and dress to fight alongside Tamama. She decides to make Tamama her pet because then she finally would have an excuse to get close to Fuyuki. Paul Moriyama sees a lot of Ouka Nishizawa in Momoka's more aggressive personality that had emerged for the first time. In the manga, she soon takes Tamama to meet Fuyuki, right after the end of the school year, when Fuyuki is closing his old club at Yotaka Elementary School. In the anime, there's a significant time gap between these events. Momoka is clearly younger when she meets Tamama than in the beginning of the show, when she brings Tamama to Kissho Academy to show him to Fuyuki. Personalities Momoka has two personalities/alter-egos. Her first and most commonly viewed personality is cute, polite, shy and sweet (taking after her mother's hidden side). In this personality, she acts weak and cannot unleash her true power. Her second is brutal, hot-tempered, and incredibly strong (based on her mother's outwards personality). When phasing to her brutal side, there's a sound similar to that of a sword sharpening or being unsheathed. The four soft spikes on her head then sharpen, and her expression changes. This personality is triggered by feelings of anger and frustration. After an incident where Momoka's dark side split from her temporarily, they even started interacting with each other as completely separate consciousnesses. Sometimes the two sides will work with each other or even in spite of each other, like one time her dark side had a plan to become closer to Fuyuki that was unknown by her main personality. In the anime, a third personality appears once due to a personality transferer device, which applies her father's personality to her. In the manga, using a device to bring out her potential, both of her personalities combined into one while its effects lasted, with dark Momoka's strength and surface Momoka's grace. Appearance Momoka has short, dark teal/blue hair with two pieces sticking up on each side. They get sharp like blades when her dark personality takes over. She has dark purple eyes. Momoka mostly wears various kinds of dresses or suit tops with mini-skirts. She also sports Chinese dresses a few times. Later in the manga, she also often sports long tight-high socks, but they're much less common in the anime, only appearing when she wears her outfit from the third movie. Momoka used to have long hair when she was younger, and the glimpses of her future self in the anime also show her with long hair again. Height: 145 cm Weight: 37 kg Relationships * Baio Nishizawa - Momoka's father. Baio loves his daughter greatly, and in recent years of him being absent, he has decided to bond more with his daughter. Momoka also loves him, but she can be annoyed by her father's demanding personality. * Oka Nishizawa - Momoka's mother * Fuyuki Hinata - Momoka has a BIG crush on Fuyuki, and he is currently her friend and fellow Occult Club member. She is constantly trying to get hugs and kisses from him, but she has not been successful, except on the last episode of the anime, she got rather close to him. In Episode 196, Momoka did dance with Fuyuki. * Tamama - Momoka's partner, Momoka saved Tamama when she was little and made a deal with him to become her 'pet'. Both sides of her care deeply about Tamama and she praises him constantly. <-- (not true) * Angol Mois, Natsumi Hinata, Koyuki Azumaya - Friends and comrades in arms in the group MorePeachSummerSnow. * Paul Moriyama - Loyal Butler and Bodyguard. * Omiyo - A friend of Momoka. Omiyo helped Momoka live as a ghost. * Shion- Childhood best friend of momoka. * Chiruyo Tsukigami- Friendly love rival for Fuyuki's love. * Alisa Southerncross- Rival for Fuyuki's love. Calling Momoka Etymology Momoka literally means "peach flower". Nishi in her family name "west". Trivia * Momoka is the only other member of Fuyuki's Kissho Academy Occult Club. * Momoka and her Keronian partner, Tamama, are in love with the main partners of the series, Fuyuki and Keroro. * Momoka is one of the only Pekoponians seen as a baby. *Brutal Momoka is able to survive very serious injuries, such as scrapping her feat on airducts. * Momoka's blood type is A. * Momoka is the owner of a Flash Spoon, after buying it from Keroro. * Momoka was originally named "Momoko" in the English translation of the Keroro Gunso manga. * When Keroro accidentally switches bodies with Momoka , Keroro-in-Momoka's body still shows the visual signs of Momoka's personality changes. Keroro has Momoka's standard face and hair style, but the hair spikes and round eyes from dark Momoka show up when Keroro is surprised. See also * Momohime * Chibi Momoka References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Nishizawa corperation Category:Keroro Gunso movies Category:Student Category:Singers Category:Partner Category:Nishizawas Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Main characters Category:Momoka Category:Pekoponian Category:Characters with mullets Category:Tamama